


谁是最幸运的

by Chirps (Linn00)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linn00/pseuds/Chirps
Summary: 狛苗合志《この奇跡、君に捧げ》的参本文。AU，童话风。一天，冰雪女王江之岛的冰雪碎片，掉进了狛枝的眼中。
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto, Otonashi Ryouko/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 碎片

“每个人都有份！”风儿说，“而且每个人将从它们那里得到自己的一份！”于是风儿就使叶子在篱笆上散开，让露水滴着，让太阳照着。“我也要得到我的一份，”风儿说， “我得到了所有玫瑰花的故事；我将把这些故事在这个广大的世界里传播出去！请告诉我，它们之中谁是最幸运的？”

——汉斯·克里斯汀·安徒生

**一．碎片**

他最后看见狛枝时，是在漫天的白雪中。

苗木握着蒙上白霜的门把手，对方残留在他手心的温度将雪霜融化为接近于液体的状态，而这份温度在水分结回冰晶的过程中，失去了。

狛枝站在几米之外。他回过头，似乎是做了一个类似于笑容的表情。凛冽的风夹杂着雪花与冰的碎片，在狛枝周身呼啸歌唱、盘旋上升。失却的温度、满眼的雪，以及铺天盖地的白，苗木能得到的所有就是这些。他嘶喊着狛枝的名字，扯下黏在门把手上的左手，滴着血把小诚丢了过去。

狛枝嘴角最后一抹苗木熟悉的温柔，就像是白色虚无间的一个墨点，印进苗木的眼底，刻进了他的胸膛中——在左侧靠上的位置，起起伏伏地温热跳动。

就像现在。

苗木猛地张开眼睛。

篝火的灰烬还是热的，透过他手背皮肤的暖意正告知着他这一点。他揉揉眼睛，带着一丝惺忪的睡意坐起身。洞穴外的星光，通过冰柱的折射，减淡了包裹他的无边黑暗。

“苗木君。”

踢踢踏踏的脚步声向苗木靠过来。苗木勉强撑开眼皮看了过去，发现小凪斗举着一个几倍于其身形的杯子，步伐不稳地向自己走来。

“喝点水吧。我检查过了，没有碎片。”小凪斗将杯子推向苗木的手背。

“唔。”苗木迷迷糊糊地答应着，又仰了过去。他蜷缩在尚有余热的灰烬旁，用脸蛋去磨蹭贴到自己身边的小凪斗——后者扑在他软软凉凉的脸颊上使劲蹭了蹭。拼尽全力克服倦意，苗木再次坐起身。他轻轻拎起小凪斗放进胸前的口袋，并将杯子中的水一饮而尽。

小凪斗趴在口袋中，注视着对方喝光杯子中的水。他满是爱意地吻了吻抚着自己脸颊的指尖：“苗木君，不再休息了吗？你还是再休息会儿比较好喔。狛枝君一直停留在那里，没有移动呢。还有时间。”

“正是因为没有移动，所以要尽快。”经过水的湿润，苗木的嗓音褪去绵软坚定起来。他背起背包，再次检查小凪斗安放的位置——期间他用食指点了点对方毛茸茸的小脑袋，并戴上护目镜。

“要走了喔。”他低下头对口袋里的小凪斗温暖地笑着。小凪斗点点头，尽可能地将自己全身护在苗木心脏的位置。

“六点钟方向。已经很近了。”

确实不远了。脚下的雪越走越厚，空气中的冰冷也逐渐加深至令人麻痹的程度。苗木搓着指尖，在裹了层雪壳的树杈间穿过。银色的月光照在雪地上，映出他一串断续的脚印不断延伸。

在这里还未被寒冷影响、树木枝叶繁茂的时候，他和狛枝曾经来过。那也是一个有着星光的夜晚，潮湿的空气中泛着玫瑰的香气。他和狛枝一路走过来，专心致志地研究灌木上的浆果究竟可不可以食用。

苗木的研究还没有取得进展，狛枝就以身试毒了。他没有隐藏，所以当苗木发现他染上酱紫和莓红果汁的嘴角和手指后，他的回应只是表示自己大概不会悔改的笑声。苗木先是急匆匆地说教，过了一会儿自己没忍住，就和狛枝抱在一起笑作一团。

谁让狛枝就是幸运呢。

月牙上挂着的夜色帷幔静悄悄地拂在他们身上。点点的星光似乎滑下了帷幔，以一种缓慢而又柔和的姿态腾浮于半空中。荧绿色的光在他们周围的潮湿空气中亮起。

是萤火虫。

熄灭、亮起，是呼吸的频率。萤火虫在他们身边飘来飘去，而狛枝则一直带着笑意看向苗木。他墨绿色的眼睛里有着幽幽的光芒，就像是将森林中所有萤火虫都投映进去了那般好看。

苗木张开嘴巴，不过狛枝很快伸出食指按住前者湿润的嘴唇。苗木便不再说话，他睁着自己的眼睛，疑惑地看向眼前缄默不语的狛枝。后者缓缓地低下头，倾泻而下的好闻气息令苗木不由得一瞬失神。

他脚滑了。

苗木跌倒在灌木丛间时并没有感受到痛。狛枝的右手垫在他的后脑勺，左手则支撑着自己的身体不至于压在苗木身上。尖锐的灌木枝在狛枝手臂上留下了几条明显的血痕。

挽起袖口露出的白色皮肤上，几条红痕与浅青色的静脉交叉。苗木撑起身体，他的视线自狛枝手背划痕一端开始，爬上了对方的手臂、锁骨、嘴角与眼梢。在苗木询问的目光下，狛枝摇摇头，伸手抚上了前者的脸颊。贴合处的脉搏传递着顿挫的心跳。扑通、扑通，无言的回应，有力又沉稳。

狛枝轻轻推着苗木的肩膀，俯下身吻了他。

露水伴着浆果的甜味，通过舌尖送了过来。一点一点地试探，一点一点地触碰，唇缘与舌尖断断续续的接触，勾起了苗木隐藏在大脑深处的未知情愫。

在苗木躺回到地面时，不断加深这个吻的狛枝覆上了他的身体。

“您好，请问有人吗？”

苗木和小凪斗走出森林，来到海边的渔村。紧闭门户的小木屋一字排开，雪花撞碎在房檐吊着的晶莹冰柱，扑簌掉在苗木的睫毛上。

“请问有人吗？”口袋里的小凪斗探出头。他抓着苗木护着他的手指，努力四处张望后唐突地爬上苗木的手背，张开自己的小手。“苗木君！”

“很危险啊……！”正逐扇敲门的苗木匆忙停下动作。他拎起小凪斗的衣领，将其放回口袋中。“乖，不要乱动喔。”

“看这个啦苗木君！”小凪斗高举着一片冰晶。他小心地避开苗木的手指以防划伤对方。“我找到了碎片！”

半透明的冰片在小凪斗的手掌间无害地躺着。它似乎处在融化边缘，不过苗木知道，它不会被任何温暖化解。

一如掉进那个人满是笑意眼睛中的那一片。

苗木当机立断地拉下背包的带子，拉开拉链从揉皱的软纸中取出一个大肚玻璃瓶。他拔下软木塞，将瓶口探向小凪斗，后者小心翼翼地将手中的碎片投进瓶子中。

半透明的冰晶贴着瓶壁飘着。苗木盖上软木塞，轻轻晃了晃，冰晶沾到瓶子中的液体后就服帖起来——悬浮在水中央静止不动。

“苗木君，小心，有人过来了。”注视着苗木的小凪斗提醒道。苗木单手握着瓶颈抬起头，一个戴着护目镜衣着随意的男人进入他的视线。

“看来你也在收集这个，眼泪吗？做得不错啊。”男人向苗木走去。“你是想要食物？我这里可以提供，所以，介意详细谈谈吗？”

苗木反应过来时，他已经坐在劈啪作响的壁炉旁。小凪斗趴在口袋中仰着头，担忧地望着他。

男人——叫做松田，刚才他已经向苗木介绍了自己——现在坐在苗木身边，仔细端详着拿在手中的玻璃瓶。碎片漂浮在收集而来的泪水当中，随着松田手中的动作缓缓流淌。昏暗的房间中，这些碎片就像是星星流沙、时间长河中不受人类支配的存在，寒冷又美丽。

“你在找冰雪女王吧？”松田开口率先打破沉默，“还有收集碎片。你是要杀了她吗？”

“苗木君是不会杀人的！”还没等苗木回答，小凪斗就探出小脑袋，反驳道，“他是会融化冰原的热度，不是——”

“好好，我只是给你们提个醒。”松田将瓶子交还给苗木。“她杀不掉的。只有你们摧毁掉所有冰雪碎片时，她才会消亡——或者说，绝望消亡。”

“我只是在找人……现在还没有想那么多。”刚刚吃下半条面包的苗木将瓶子仔细收好。他瞥向壁炉上放置的相片。“而且我时间紧迫。松田君，如果有话就直说好吗？”

“……我想让你把她带回来。”沉默了一会，松田叹息着说，“你杀不掉她的，相信我。我有办法让她暂时不能活动。我的错误必须要弥补。”

趴在口袋中的小凪斗顺着苗木的视线看过去，照片中松田的身边站着一名漂亮的红发女孩。

“我会想办法的。”苗木最后说。

他们别过松田，一路向西。海边的城堡是他们的目的地。他们沿着长长的海岸线一路走着，寒风夹杂的雪花吹在脸颊上很痛，而海水和天空都被冰冻成霜色。

“日向君和七海公主还在吗？”趴在口袋中的小凪斗突然发问，“狛枝君之前似乎说日向君有很关键的作用——”

“他们应该还是好好的。”苗木顶着风朝城堡方向走去，他伸出手为小凪斗挡去寒风，“我们去看看就知道了。狛枝君现在还在城堡里吗？”

“在的，苗木君。”小凪斗回答，他伸出自己小小的手掌贴上苗木的手指，努力摩擦想为对方带来一些温度。

在小凪斗的陪伴下，苗木终于来到了城堡之中。这里静悄悄的，而被雪覆盖的尸体的欢迎问候是冰冷无声。

嗒嗒。嗒嗒。

苗木沿着石阶向上走去。单调的足音在盘旋的高楼石梯间中回响。同一地点不同的时间段，他和狛枝曾在这里和七海一同欢声笑语过，还一起听过人鱼悠扬的歌声。苗木觉得现在只要一回头，就能看见狛枝站在台阶下向自己笑。可当他真的回过头时，看见的却是满眼的雪与血。

他继续向上攀爬。石阶上覆着厚厚的冰，稍不留神就可能滑至起始地点。他脱下手套，扣着墙壁的石缝保持平衡——因为冻得失去知觉，有几次他用力过猛，导致指甲折掉血流个不停。

这时的小凪斗不顾颠簸跳出了口袋。他从苗木的背包里抱出一卷纱布，在苗木喘息的间隙跳上后者的受伤的手指，迅速地将伤口缠了起来。

“苗木君，”伤口还没全部包扎好，小凪斗的声音却突然变了调，“狛枝君开始移动了——而且速度很快！”

苗木抽了口气。他把小凪斗抓回口袋，随即扶着墙壁狂奔起来。

“非常快……快到不正常，”小凪斗在颠簸中牢牢握紧口袋边。“苗木君，虽然我不该这样问，不过我只能通过小诚的位置确定狛枝君位置喔？万一狛枝君把小诚丢掉——”

“他不会的。”气喘吁吁的苗木回答。他伸出鲜血淋漓的手去抓另一块石砖，“我相信他。他不会的。”

狛枝似乎是在海上绕了一个大圈，最后在苗木滚回起点时——他摔在松软的雪堆中，所以没受什么伤——又回到了城堡之中。其实小凪斗感知到的位置并不包含高度，不过苗木想起冰雪女王的大雪橇，便觉得除去天台没有其它可能了。

“狛枝君就在这里，苗木君！”小凪斗叫道，在苗木历尽艰辛拉开天台小门的那一刻，熟悉的寒风席卷而来，小凪斗拼命在这份冰冷中护住苗木的心脏，“冰雪女王肯定也在这里，苗木君一定要小心——”

苗木并没有听进去小凪斗的话。实际上，他已经对周遭所有的事情都失去了感知能力。

推开的门外，天台的中央，是狛枝。

他还是两年前的样子，色素淡薄得几乎被周围的雪花吞没——但又不能，因为他本身就像是一片雪，一片有温度的雪。

和周围的冰冷，形似却神不同的雪花。

“苗木君！”

率先叫出口的不是狛枝，而是他口袋中的小诚。狛枝把小诚安置在心脏上的口袋里，和苗木放小凪斗的是同一位置。

狛枝面无表情地看着苗木。他呼出的气体在白色的发丝上结成一颗颗小冰珠，随着他的呼吸上下颤动着。他一直注视着苗木，连冰雪女王在他身后唤他都没有回应。

“狛枝君、狛枝君！”他胸口的小诚带着哭腔，一遍遍重复，“这是错的。这是错的。”

“我知道喔。”良久的沉默后，狛枝终于有了响应。他扯着嘴角笑了一下，拍拍小诚因沮丧而垂下的脑袋，就转身向冰雪女王走去。

坐在雪橇上的冰雪女王转过头，冰蓝色的眼眸似乎是嘲讽地看向苗木。苗木想起狛枝离去那晚狂暴的风夹杂着雪花与碎片，而这个女人安然无恙地站在风暴之中，一双冰蓝色的眼睛满是嘲弄与睥睨。

不能再这样下去了。

苗木是和小诚一起动作的。小诚跳到了冰雪女王的脸上，而苗木则是冲进雪橇中抱住了狛枝。他哭着把自己的嘴唇贴到狛枝的嘴巴上，他的眼泪滴进了狛枝的眼睛中。

“拜托了，狛枝君。”苗木颤抖着说，“醒过来吧。就像大家那样。”

“又要重来一遍吗？你还真是精力充沛。”一旁的冰雪女王抓下了脸上的小诚。她的表情并不愤怒，反而是觉得有趣。

她抓着小诚的衣领，将他高高地悬在半空中。“这次你又要如何挣扎呢。”

“小诚！”小凪斗在她松手的一瞬间，跳到雪橇边缘接下了小诚。他拼尽全力抓住小诚的衣领，后者胸膛中的两颗锡心撞得铛铛直响。

雪橇飞了起来，熟悉的雪花和碎片也刮了起来。小凪斗扯着小诚回到苗木身边，后者徒劳地在狛枝脸上寻找改变的蛛丝马迹。

狛枝的神情还是冰冷的。他的眼角没有泪花。

“抱歉，苗木君。”狛枝说，“我已经哭不出来了。”他随即转过头去看冰雪女王。“拜托了，一会找个安全地方，把他们放下好吗？”

苗木觉得自己的喉咙被冻上了。

“他体内有太多的绝望碎片，”冰雪女王难得心情不错地解释道，“可不是你两滴眼泪和一个吻就能解决的。”

直到回到地面苗木还是混混沌沌的。他头重脚轻，最后是狛枝同他道别时才清醒的。小诚和小凪斗都挤在他自己胸前的口袋中，而狛枝的口袋现在空空荡荡。

“这是现在的份……抱歉苗木君，我不知道自己还能再维持理智多久，说实话，我现在是拼尽全力才能和你说话的。”狛枝将一个小口袋递给苗木。“里面都是绝望的碎片，找个办法毁掉吧。我会继续跟着她行动，如果有一天再相遇就杀掉我——那个时候我应该吸收了很多碎片，杀掉我的话，碎片就随我一起死掉了。”

“你、你在说什么啊？”苗木难以置信地看向狛枝，“你把自己当成什么了？”

“我会为你铺平道路的。就像之前说的，”狛枝安抚性地拍了拍小诚的头——后者闻言便挣扎着想扑向狛枝。“我会尽可能多地消灭这些碎片，这也是我最开始选择跟随她的原因。听我说，苗木君，”狛枝在苗木抗议之前马上补充道，“我相信你，你会打败她的。我是你的垫脚石，你要——”

“你把自己当成什么了？我不需要你这样相信我！”苗木大声说，“如果你的目的是要我阻止她，那我就阻止给你看——不需要牺牲狛枝君，我不要这种无谓的牺牲！”

“听说有人想要阻止我？”在狛枝拦下苗木前，冰雪女王突然来了兴致。“好啊。就这样，如果你能碰到我，我就把身上现有的碎片全交出来，并随你处置。”

“反正你的目的就是打败她吧。”苗木推开狛枝放下背包，向冰雪女王迈开脚步。“只要我达成你的目的就好了。你要相信我……没有牺牲也可以做到。”

“我接受。”向冰雪女王伸出自己的右臂，苗木目光灼灼。

碎片风暴。苗木每向前走一步，夹杂着碎片的风就更猛烈。薄薄的冰晶在他的手背上、脸颊上，以及所有裸露的皮肤上都留下细细密密的划痕。他厚厚的外套也被刮得破破烂烂布屑横飞，可苗木还是无所畏惧地向前走着。在他走到一半时，连他的护目镜都被碎片割碎了。

“苗木君闭上眼睛！”小凪斗大叫，“我来引导你！”

苗木闻言闭上眼睛。他相信这个人，无论他是狛枝或者小凪斗——苗木都可以将自己的命交出去。听着小凪斗的指示，苗木捂着眼睛继续前进。尽管如此，碎片还是通过缝隙钻了进去，狠命地刮着他的眼皮。

“狛枝君，你再不管的话，他真的要死了喔？”冰雪女王站在原地，歪着嘴巴似乎在欣赏眼前惨烈的一幕。

“这是……”狛枝看向自己的手心，犹疑地攥紧。“错的。”

他向风暴中的苗木走去，一手拉住了苗木的肩膀制止对方的进一步行动。“苗木君，抱歉，你不应该在这里结束的。”

苗木甩开了狛枝的钳制，滴着血继续向前走去。狛枝再次抓住对方的肩膀，这次他用了全部力气。

“不能让你再胡闹了。”狛枝说。苗木呜咽着伸手在空中乱抓——他距离冰雪女王只有几步之遥。

“你根本就没相信苗木君！”小凪斗爬上了苗木的肩膀，对狛枝大叫，“想想你之前的心情，想想你之前的信任，他可是苗木君，他绝对可以做到的！我是某种程度上之前的你，我最清楚——”

“而你太碍事了。”冰雪女王冷冷地打断。她举起手，与此同时一块冰晶从背后打上小凪斗——他被拦腰斩断。

“小凪斗！”苗木转过头大叫。小凪斗的两截身体随着风暴飞了出去，其中下半身飞得不见踪影，而上半身甩在了狛枝的右眼上——小诚飞快地跳出口袋去追小凪斗。

狛枝眨眨眼睛。有什么东西渗入其中，而那里冰霜的寒色在透明液体的包裹下逐渐褪去，墨绿融化出来。

“唔……”苗木忍痛咬紧嘴唇，依旧拼命将双臂伸向面前明明近在咫尺却遥不可及的女人。就算这样，就算这样他也不能放弃希望。

尽管希望，微乎其微。

“苗木君……”狛枝再次抓上他的肩膀。浑身是血的苗木已经没有力气了。

“苗木君，”狛枝重复着。他现在整个人都贴在了苗木的后背上——后者可以感觉他胸腔的温度与呼吸的震颤。

苗木呜咽着，对方的双手已经缓慢又有力地握住自己的双臂。冰雪的漩涡中，狛枝半是冰冷半是温暖的怀抱，让苗木简直要弄不清自己究竟为何在这里、又如何才能继续坚持下去。那双脉络熟谙的双手，以熟悉的温柔，扶着苗木的双臂——就在后者以为自己即将被攻陷时，狛枝手中的力道突然从拉改为猛地一推。

“我相信你。”他说。

没有放弃挣扎的苗木一个踉跄，在狛枝的推力下顺利地触碰到了冰雪女王。一瞬间风暴停了，而半空中原本肆虐的碎片哗啦啦地掉了一地。

“你赢了。”在纷飞的雪花碎片中，她略带惊讶地说，“你还真是……幸运。人鱼的眼泪吗？失策啊。”

狛枝把喘着粗气的苗木拉回到自己身边——雪片现在不再围着他唱歌了，而他的呼吸在蓬松的白发下氤氲了暖暖的雾气——充满敌意地看向她。

“放心，我说话算话。我差不多玩腻了，体会一下败北的绝望也不错。”冰雪女王哈哈大笑。就算是失败她也没放弃自己女王的骄傲——她高举自己的右臂，任凭碎片闪闪发光地自身上落下。最后，褪去冰雪的她化身成一头红发的普通女孩，昏倒在原地。

“小凪斗……”苗木咬着牙唤道，“小凪斗呢？我们要回收芯片，不然——”

“冷静苗木君，”狛枝吻了吻苗木的额头，他嘴巴里现在都是血的味道。“我们要先处理你的伤口——”

“是的苗木君，我们要先处理你的伤口。”

只有上半身的小凪斗在小诚的搀扶下，爬到苗木的脚边举起双手。狛枝很体贴地拎起了小凪斗，让他可以磨蹭苗木的脸颊。

狛枝怀里虚弱的苗木用脸颊还算完好的地方蹭了蹭小凪斗。他把小凪斗小心翼翼地放进口袋，正贴着自己的心脏。

“我们回家吧。”他们说，“我们回家吧。”

TBC


	2. 泡沫

**二. 泡沫**

他扶在被潮水来回打磨得十分光滑的礁石上。赤橙色的太阳缓缓浸入海平线，染上颜色的海浪打碎了一波又一波的泡沫，不知疲倦地周而复始。

可有可无，转瞬即逝。

他就是这些泡沫。

“人鱼是没有灵魂的。”披着冰雪衣裳的漂亮女人如是对他说，“如果不变成人类，你最后就要像是海里的泡沫一般破碎掉——存在的痕迹都不会留下。”

“灵魂是什么？”日向拍拍自己红色的鱼尾，满是警戒地望向女人。后者勾了勾自己薄薄的嘴唇，毫无温度地笑了。

“谁知道呢。大概是最无聊，同时又是必不可少的东西吧。”

海滩上坐了两个人。

日向小心翼翼地躲在礁石后面，时不时好奇地探出头观察这两名人类。夕阳还没有完全沉下，尚有热度的余晖照在他的后背上。他觉得自从见过女人之后体内驱散不走的寒意，终于消融了一些。

“……左右田君说还需要几天调试呢。”棕色头发的男人倚靠在白发男人的怀抱里，仰头捻着对方细碎的发尾。“不二咲君原本没说过会这样麻烦——”

“没关系的吧。”白发的男人亲昵地俯下头，用鼻尖摩擦着对方的脸颊。“七海公主也准许我们随意居留了，苗木君就不要再想这些，好好享受海洋的乐趣吧。”

被唤作苗木的男人咯咯地笑了起来。他满脸红晕捧住狛枝的头，可狛枝似乎并不打算这样放过他，反而更加卖力地用一头柔软的白发蹭来蹭去。

苗木欢快的笑声在长长的海岸线上回荡。他和狛枝两个人翻滚在沙滩上，略带凉意的海水拍了上来，将两个人由里到外地淋湿。苗木暖棕色的头发滴滴答答地流着水，原本耳侧两绺翘起的头发像是犬科动物的耳朵一般，乖顺地垂了下来。他坐在仰卧于沙子间的狛枝身上，灰绿的瞳仁满是笑意。

人类……不是讨厌海水吗？日向躲在礁石后，疑惑地望向苗木的笑容：为什么还这样开心？

“苗木君，”狛枝伸起双臂，他的声音就像是午夜抚过海水的微风一般沉稳好听。“现在，可以接吻吗？”

“诶、诶？”苗木结巴起来。他非常害羞地垂着眼睑——日向觉得他的脸简直比夕阳还要红——同时顺从地俯下身。苗木的身上还滴着腥咸的海水，不过狛枝却丝毫不介意的样子，笑着将他拥在怀里。

“不要突然这样发问啦……对我心脏不好。”苗木小声嘟囔着。软糯的声线中带着一丝莫名的沙哑，他将自己的头贴上狛枝的。

海岸上的两个人保持着这种姿势，很久未动。逐渐下沉的夕阳将两个人的影子拉了很长很长。

日向疑惑地看向两人最后一眼，甩甩尾巴潜回大海深处。

“那是为了生殖活动而进行的预热之一，”女人自如地在海面上走着。伴随着她高跟鞋的每一次落下，海水上的冰面愈加扩大起来。“你也可以称它是爱，庸俗又让人着迷的东西。”

“爱？”日向重复道，他想起看见海岸上两人互动时，内心产生的温暖与羡慕。

“没错，就是爱。灵魂的无聊附属物品之一。”女人停下脚步，她鞋子上的冰片晶莹剔透，闪闪发光。“你不是想要灵魂吗？我可以给你喔。拿你的尾巴和感情来换，换过之后，你就是人类了。灵魂啊、爱啊，等等等等无聊的东西，全部都是你的。”

日向半信半疑地看向女人。危险的预感拉回了他的理智，他没有回应，再次躲回到摇晃着泡沫的海水中。

这之后没过几天，忍不住对人类好奇的日向就被观察力敏锐的狛枝和苗木发现了。和日向想象的不同又相同，两个人都非常友好并没有恶意——苗木很热情，狛枝则很体贴。

这就是有爱与灵魂的人类吗。人类，真的很好啊。

他也想成为人类。

狛枝和苗木没花上一天就同日向变得熟络起来，最后还将日向介绍给了七海公主。完全没有公主架子的七海，带着自己最亲密的一些守卫，很快同日向打成一片，甚至要为他举行欢庆聚会。

是把他当作朋友了吗？日向看着二大同终里生起篝火，而花村推着餐车在旁边不停地指挥。在过去的一段时间里，他已经同他们很熟悉了。

“当然不是，”小小的冰片飘到他的耳边，满是恶意地咏唱着，“海上的泡沫还想同人类做朋友？看看你那丑陋的尾巴！别说笑了。”

已经被篝火热度鼓舞的日向没有在意。他拍掉了恼人的碎片，握上七海递过来的手，被簇拥过来的人群围在中央。

几步之外，拥着苗木的狛枝站在高谈阔论的左右田对面。狛枝盯着漂浮在水面几近不见的一小片冰，若有所思。

“哇！”索尼娅凑到日向身边，满眼星星。“货真价实的人鱼呢！您的尾巴真的是好美啊，能让我摸一摸吗？”

“诶？”日向难以置信，他看到索尼娅失望的表情之后马上补充，“当然可以……如果您不嫌弃的话。”

“完全没想到，我来为七海公主过生日，还能再有这种惊喜！”索尼娅十分兴奋地抚摸着日向在月光下泛着柔和光芒的鳞片。“还好当初父王恩准了！”

“……我已经调试完成，剩下的就是你们自己起个名字。”左右田在一旁，将什么东西交给苗木后转过头对日向大喊，“喂，不要趁我不注意接近索尼娅公主！”

日向闻言畏缩了一下。察觉到日向细微情绪变化的小泉毫不客气地喊了回去：“这种时候别争风吃醋，照顾一下别人的情绪嘛。”

“抱歉抱歉，”左右田的态度马上软了下来，他挠着头向日向道歉，“别介意——不过你不要太接近……唔。”左右田在小泉的瞪视下噤了声。他不自然地又挠了挠头，最后嘿嘿地冒着傻气大笑。

日向放下缩紧的肩膀，也笑了起来。这是他第一次笑出声。

“没关系的。”他说。

接下来聚会的重点放在狛枝和苗木的身上。他们拜托左右田的小机器人终于完成了。在大家的催促下，苗木摊开自己的掌心，露出坐在上面的小小苗木和小小狛枝。

“哇，”索尼娅感叹道，“和真人一模一样诶！左右田君做得很好喔！”

“诶、那个，我也没那么厉害啦，”左右田闻言高兴得快要飞起来。“不全是我的功劳啦。人工智能这方面是他们自带的——”

“人工智能？”七海问，“他们还能像人类一样思考吗？”

“差不多吧。”苗木挠挠脸颊。“我也不是很清楚啦。都是不二咲君做的，我还没怎么和这两个小东西交流过呢。”

“你~们~好~”七海闻言扶膝半蹲下身，趴到两个小东西面前。她拖长句尾音调地打着招呼，“我叫七海千秋，你们叫什么呢？”

“你好七海桑！”小小苗木摇摇晃晃地站起身，向七海温暖地笑着。小小狛枝站在他身后扶了他一把，并向七海行了个礼。

“贵安，七海公主。”小小狛枝说，“抱歉，我们现在还没有名字。”

“真的和苗木君狛枝君一模一样诶，”七海的表情有些惊讶。“苗木君和狛枝君想好他们的名字了吗？”

“就叫小诚和小凪斗吧。”狛枝回答，他眼神温柔地看向苗木，“我们也不会有孩子，这样刚好。”

“哇，你们两个，要不要这么甜蜜啊！”

“真是令人羡慕，什么时候我也——！”

“狛、狛枝君，不要当着这么多人……”

“喂……”

“……”

人们来了又走、月牙攀至半空、篝火渐渐熄灭，而只有海风，在他耳边一成不变地吹着。

聚会结束后的日向仍卧在礁石上不愿离去。他躺在礁石上甩动尾巴，满足地聆听海浪沙沙的声响。

突然之间海水停止摇晃，一阵寒意袭来。日向自礁石上坐起，他眯起眼睛。

她，又来了。

他视线尽头，裹着冰雪盛装的女人自海的中央走来。冰面自她脚下向前延伸，终点是日向所在位置。她不急不缓地走着，脚下一双鞋子寒气逼人。

日向想逃回到海水中，可海面已被冻结，他无路可退。

“不想做人类了？”女人问，她抬起手，一阵风扬起雪花与冰晶向日向袭去，“我差不多失去耐性，只有采取强制手段了呢。”

“日向君，闭上眼睛！”危急关头，苗木的声音突兀地响起。日向不禁好奇地向声源望去——狛枝拿着一把手枪站在原地，苗木则急匆匆地向自己跑来——他的眼睛突然像是蹭进了什么东西，冷到生痛。只是这一瞬间，日向陡然自我厌恶起来。他觉得自己不配得到人类的友谊，而身后拖着的那条尾巴也丑陋极了。于是他歇斯底里地将尾巴甩向礁石。

“你们又是哪位啦。”女人冷眼注视着苗木抱起日向的手臂，急切地呼喊着日向的名字。“虽然你们出现得太晚了。”

“我们是谁不重要，知道你是谁就够了。”狛枝从容不迫地捏着手枪，向她走去。“你是碎片的制造者，绝望的元凶——冰雪女王。”

“做了不少调查嘛。”女人哈哈大笑。“那我也告诉你一件事情吧。我能看见所有人的未来，你的未来，就是投奔我。”

狛枝捏着枪没有说话，他把枪捏得咯吱直响。

“你对日向君做了什么？！”苗木紧张地捏着日向的肩膀。“你又想对他做什么？”

“你……”冰雪女王对着苗木轻微蹙眉。过了一秒，她神情又从疑惑恢复常态。“没什么。一个脑科实验，牺牲他的感情，取出他的大脑，看看人鱼脑子和人类身体的兼容性。”

“喂喂，怎么回事！”

左右田的声音也传来过来。一大群人正在小诚的带领下，朝海边飞奔而来。

“大概就是这样吧。今晚是属于你们的友谊之夜，所以让给你们也好。”冰雪女王大笑着转身。“你们就继续挣扎吧！另外，这位，狛枝君，”

冰雪女王站回到自己的大雪橇上。狂风刮起，纷飞的雪花遮盖了她嘴角嘲讽的笑容。

“我等着你，来找我那天。”

说过这话的冰雪女王腾空而起。没过多久，她就消失了，就像她来的时候一般，除了寒冷什么也没留下。

日向依旧在用自己伤痕累累的尾巴拍打礁石。众人小心翼翼地围到日向身旁。

“日向君！”七海慌张地向苗木发问，“他怎么了，样子好不对？”

“他被绝望的碎片迷住了眼睛，”狛枝适时开口，他的眼睛里似乎因为方才冰雪女王的话而染上阴霾，“他已经不是你认识的日向君了。”

“不要碰我。”像是为了要证实狛枝的话，日向冷冰冰地对七海说道，“我不配做人类的朋友。不要碰我。”

“你在说什么傻话啊日向君！”小泉也凑了过来，她看着日向伤痕累累的尾巴，急得哭了出来。“我们不是已经是朋友了吗！不要伤害自己啊。”

“你怎么能被那种家伙打败啊，什么碎片啊绝望啊，别开玩笑了！”终里企图按住日向，制止他进一步的自残。她身边的花村在悲伤情绪的感染下，止不住地抽泣起来。

日向被一群人围在中间。他躺在礁石上，感受不到对一切的热情，任凭众人的泪水一滴一滴地砸在他的肩膀、胸膛、脸颊上，以及眼睛里。流进眼睛的泪水渗进了他的心，一股暖意自他心底流了出来。这丝温暖驱走了凄苦的冰冷，在他周身转了一圈，最后淌出了眼眶。

“狛枝君！”红了鼻头的苗木突然唤起狛枝，“你看碎片——”

一片冰晶缓缓地转出日向的眼眶。日向眨了眨眼睛，两滴泪水就掉了出来。一滴泪水滚过碎片，碎片化作了泪水中的泡沫——随着泪水掉进海中，消失不见。

“我，”日向声音沙哑。“大家不要为我哭了啊，对不起，刚刚不知为何就说了莫名其妙的话——其实是很想和大家做朋友。如果大家不嫌弃的话。”

“啊！”终里激动地抓住日向的肩膀，她粗心大意地蹭上了对方的伤口，惹得他一阵嘶声。“所以又要一起吃东西了吗？！你捉的鱼超级棒！”

“泪水能使碎片无效化吗……”看着摸不清状况的日向，狛枝摸着下巴若有所思。他注意到流下日向脸颊的另外一滴泪水，没有蒸发或者被吸收。那滴泪水现在就像是一颗玻璃珠，在月光的笼罩下蒙了一层梦幻的光晕，并在礁石上静静地躺着。

“也就是说，日向君恢复正常了？”七海率先反应过来，她笑着抱住日向。身边的人也一同擦干眼泪，欢声庆祝起来。

“我……还真是幸运，”日向在众人的拥簇下也笑了起来。“我还真是幸运。”

这是七海亡国又重新建国前，日向最后一次看见狛枝和苗木。他再次见到两个人是七海重新建国的一个月后，那时候他正坐在礁石上，等待索尼娅的造访。

“不好意思日向君。”

礁石上的日向看见了狛枝和苗木。虽然隔了很久，不过这两个人还是恩爱如初。小凪斗和小诚趴在狛枝的口袋里，友好地向日向打招呼。

“狛枝苗木好。”日向向两个人甩了甩尾巴。“有什么我能效劳的吗？”

“呃，主要是这个。”苗木有些为难地举起一双冰雪舞鞋，挠着脸颊。日向好奇地静待下文。

“要麻烦你大哭一场了。”在贴满冰晶碎片舞鞋的寒光中，去握狛枝手的苗木，最后笑着说。

TBC


	3. 锡心

**三. 锡心**

他卧在那个人的心口上，夜以继日地聆听对方低沉的心跳。缓慢而沉稳的撞击声，每一下都敲在他胸膛里的两颗锡心上，撞得它们叮叮当当细碎地响着。这让他感到温暖。

心是很好的东西。只要有心，那个人就还是那个人。

他也有心，他的胸膛里放着两颗小小的锡心。一颗是他自己的，一颗是他代小凪斗保管的。

那是很久很久之前的事了。当时他和小凪斗刚刚诞生不久，海水沙沙的声响中，一群人围着人鱼哭了又笑。

“小凪斗，”那时还很温暖的狛枝在礁石上拿下一滴液体似的玻璃珠。他摊开掌心，让这滴东西向小凪斗滚去。“这个放在你胸膛里，可以吗？”

“主人，”小凪斗抱下滚过来的水滴。“可我胸膛里放着自己的心，已经没有多余的空间放其它东西。不过为了大家，我愿意丢掉我的心。”

“叫我狛枝就好了，”狛枝用食指点了点小凪斗的头。“并不是要你丢掉心——你看，小诚那里可以代你保管的吧？”

没等狛枝将征求同意问出口，小诚就跌跌撞撞地跑到了小凪斗身边。他毫不犹豫地打开自己的胸膛。

“我可以的！”小诚把自己的胸膛对着小凪斗完全打开，他神色认真。“我会把小凪斗的心，当成自己的心一般好好保护的！”

“……我相信小诚。”在小诚和狛枝的注视下，小凪斗笑着打开自己的胸膛。他将里面存放的锡心珍重地交给小诚。“比相信我自己还要相信。”

小诚自小凪斗手中接过锡心。明明都是机器人，没有温度也没有感觉，可他就觉得小凪斗的手是暖的。

那颗锡心自此之后就放在小诚的胸膛中。四季变换，年复一年，甚至他已经失去了小凪斗的踪迹，可那颗锡心还是像最初的约定一般，在小诚胸膛中陪伴着自己的那颗，静静躺着。

现在也是。

“我们这次也算很有收获呢。”冰雪女王清点着人数，夸张地咏叹着，“凪斗拼尽全力破坏的情况下，还能取得如此的成果，我也很佩服自己啦。”

“我现在可是你这边的人，江之岛。”狛枝靠在冰冷的石壁上。寒气把他的嘴唇冻得发青发紫，可他却像完全感受不到一般，“除非你把我眼睛里的碎片取出来，不然还期待我能有些什么小动作？”

“都已经这么熟了，凪斗就叫我盾子啦。”冰雪女王踮着脚尖，在尸体上一蹦一跳欢快地向前走着。“你确实在我这边没错，可你不相信自己，我又有什么办法？”

“我都已经绝望了，还能相信什么？”狛枝突然站直身体，他不着痕迹地向胸前的口袋里放了什么。

“这可说不一定啊。”冰雪女王令人厌烦地拉长声调，她的视线一直停留在狛枝胸前突然变鼓的口袋上，“所以呢？你的小领路人回来了，我们可以回去了？”

“嗯。回去吧。”狛枝说，完全忽略了她的后半句话。他若无其事将双手插在裤子口袋里，向冰雪女王走去。

“这是对的吗？”狛枝在冰雪女王看不见的角落，对着口袋轻声说。

“嗯，狛枝君。”小诚在口袋中回应，“这是对的。”

说过话的小诚缩在狛枝的口袋里，一动也不敢动。他已经不想再被冰雪女王找各种机会处理掉了。

开始并没有太过分。他只会恰巧被“扔”进垃圾箱、被冰雪埋起来，被冰柱戳到。这些就像是冰雪女王的恶趣味——她没想完全解决它，只不过是想无聊时打发时间。而每一次，狛枝都会找到他。带他回来。

再之后就离谱起来。他曾经被动物吞进肚子里，电池电力告急的他无法行动，不知在胃酸的腐蚀中暗无天日地度过了多长时间。最后是狛枝把他取出来的，而他勉勉强强地睁开双眼，第一眼看见的就是狛枝白净的脸上粘着的一滴血。于是他耗尽最后的电力，伸出手臂擦掉了那滴红。

“这是对的吗？这是……错的吗？”狛枝总会这样问他，而小诚每次都会竭尽自己全力回答。可自那之后，狛枝就不怎么再问他了，只是有一次，狛枝对着差点被冰雪女王丢进火里的小诚，没什么温度地笑了笑。

“这是对的吗？”狛枝问。小诚享受着失而复得的狛枝心跳，闻言疑惑地歪过头。

“如果小诚想放弃，我会把你送回到苗木君和小凪斗的身边。”狛枝继续说。

“不，我要跟着狛枝君。”小诚摇摇头说，狛枝的心跳声依旧能让他感到温暖，“这是对的。”

是他自己的选择，他要跟着狛枝，直到狛枝与苗木再次相遇的那一刻。

如果能够这样，就是他十分的幸运了。

因为碎片，很多人对狛枝有误解，甚至包括刚刚被狛枝救下的七海。在小诚刚刚带七海慌张逃走时，七海还神色认真地问他要不要放弃狛枝、跟着自己走。

“七海公主，”小诚说，“那个人的心跳不会说谎。只要狛枝君还有这种心跳，我就不会放弃，我要一直陪他到最后。”

所以他回来了。回到狛枝的身边。一如既往。

狛枝坐上了冰雪女王的大雪橇；小诚在口袋里不厌其烦地向他重复刚刚营救七海的细节，狛枝没有表示不耐烦也没表示赞同，只是静静地听着。

“你认为对，就是对的。”狛枝说，“我已经失去判断力了。”

没过一会儿他们就腾空而起。冰雪女王盯着狛枝的口袋，勾起一个不怀好意的笑容。

“我可知道你们偷偷摸摸地做了什么，”她慢吞吞地说，“我也知道那个小姑娘现在在哪里——和那个人鱼在一起嘛。虽然配合你们也蛮有趣的，不过我现在厌烦了。我就直说我想要什么吧。”她指了指狛枝的口袋，“你口袋那个，换条人命。”

“我不能给你换。”狛枝下意识地说。

“我也不是要他的‘命’啦，就是玩玩而已，杀不死他的。一场游戏换一条人命，不是很划算吗？”冰雪女王交叉双臂。“而且凪斗，一直以来做决定的都不是你吧。你怎样觉得呢，小小的苗木诚？”

“我接受。”被点名的小诚爬出狛枝的口袋。他无所畏惧地直视着冰雪女王冰蓝色的眼睛，就如同那天的苗木一样。

“有趣。”冰雪女王大笑。“有趣。看看这次的你又要花多长时间爬回来吧。”

说着这样话的冰雪女王，将小诚扔下雪橇。狛枝企图伸手去接，却被冰雪固定在原地动弹不得。他僵硬地坐在冰雪女王的身后，看着小诚伴随她疯狂的笑声向下坠落，消失不见于一片汪洋之中。

海水是温热的，比起冰来说。因为海水还没有结冰。他没有感觉，不过他可以推断。

掉进海水里的小诚不过一会儿就被条鱼吞进肚中——他有想反抗，可他力气很小，反抗也没什么效果——他滑进了狭窄又阴暗的鱼胃，如果有嗅觉的话，他觉得这里一定是极其腥臭难耐的。

这次狛枝恐怕找不到他了。海那么大，而他这么小。

所以他要想办法去找狛枝。

小诚在鱼胃里抱紧自己的膝盖，努力计算自己剩余的电力还可以维持多久。

他们四人——狛枝、苗木、小诚，以及小凪斗——分别那天，有一个寻常的开始。

苗木出去例行帮助眼睛进了碎片的村民，而小诚和小凪斗陪着狛枝，乖乖地呆在温暖的家中。

“这些天绝望的碎片越来越多了呢。”小凪斗对小诚说，“苗木君和狛枝君也很辛苦啊。”

“诶？”小诚放下自己手中拼了一半的拼图，攥紧小小的拳头转头向狛枝说，“狛枝君！请让我们也帮忙！”

“目前为止还能应付得来啦。”狛枝笑着放下做了一半的笔记，伸出食指点了点小诚毛茸茸的头，“你们可是我们的秘密武器，不到最后关头不能用呢。”

“狛枝君不要转移话题啦，”小诚咯咯地笑着，伸出双臂捉住狛枝的手指。“我可是很认真——”

一瞬间温暖的炉火熄灭了。寒气陡然在屋子里爆炸，而窗上一圈圈的冰晶在疯狂叠加。

“狛枝君，”小凪斗小声说，“‘她’来了。”

“嘘，”狛枝轻手轻脚地拿起挂在衣架上的外套和背包，“我知道。”

小诚看着狛枝戴好护目镜走到门口，他疑惑地问：“狛枝君，你要去……你要自己去？”

“嗯。”狛枝握着门把手，安抚性地向他们笑了一下。“我去去就回，你们在家乖乖等我。”

“狛——”小诚刚想追上去，就被小凪斗抓住了手臂。他回过头，小凪斗看着他，最后小诚慎重地点点头。

狛枝刚刚把门关上，小诚和小凪斗就心照不宣地行动了。小凪斗跳上把手滚动，而小诚拼命地扶着门板的一角撬开了门。

狂风夹杂着雪花冲了进来。门被直接摔开，小诚和小凪斗被掀翻在地板上滚出好远。

“小诚，”小凪斗扶住身旁的桌角站起身。“你去找苗木君，我去跟踪狛枝君。”

“好、好的！”小诚沿着墙根向跑了起来。

漫天的雪，没完没了地飘着。雪花柔软地落在小诚身上——他太小了，一片大一点的雪花就能把他的头裹起来。他一路躲避着雪花，在逐渐积雪的道路上艰难地跑着。

“苗木君！苗木君！”小诚大叫。两颗锡心在他的胸膛猛烈地互相撞击着，就像人类恐惧后心脏的狂跳；融化的雪水流下了他的脸颊，就像是人类悲伤时流下的眼泪。

“苗木君！苗木君！”小诚无助地叫喊着。苗木就在这附近——他之前说过的——拜托、拜托不要晚一步——

“小诚？”

一扇门推开，苗木握着一个大肚玻璃瓶走了出来。他呼出的鼻息打湿了两鬓的发丝，冷气随即将这份潮湿冻结成霜。苗木疑惑地看着快被雪花埋没的小诚，向前走了几步轻轻地拎起对方：“怎么了？”

听过小诚慌张解释的苗木没有任何犹豫。他将玻璃瓶交给身后的村民，就把小诚安放在口袋中全力奔跑起来。

“狛枝君和小凪斗在哪？”尽管气喘吁吁，可苗木的声音还是镇定的。他现在已经跑回空荡荡的家了。

“我不知道，”小诚断续地说着，“因为小凪斗的心在我这，所以他才能感受到我的方位。”

“没关系，”就算这种时刻，苗木也没忘记安慰小诚，“小凪斗的话，肯定会留下标记的——啊。”

苗木的话停了。他脚下蜿蜒向前的积雪路上，有着被一层薄雪覆盖的箭头指向远方。

她是冰雪女王。不用多余的话语，只需远远一瞥，任何人都会有这种认知。

狛枝现在正站在这个女人的对面。他端着枪，就像日向事件那次一般，没有丝毫的犹豫。

“你觉得，那东西能伤得了我吗？”冰雪女王笑了起来。伴随着她的笑声，狛枝手中的枪自枪口开出了一朵晶莹剔透的冰花。狛枝沉着脸色，将手枪扔在雪地中。

“我没这样觉得，”狛枝说，这次他拿出了一把匕首，“所以我另有准备。”

“喔？那你就挣扎给我看吧。”冰雪女王抬起手，一阵狂风夹杂着雪花袭来，将狛枝狠狠地摔在远处的树干上。“只要我想，这个国家我都随随便便毁灭掉——你以为你是谁？”

“我谁也不是。”狛枝擦掉嘴角的鲜血，又向冰雪女王冲去。“但有那个人在，我就不能让绝望为所欲为。”

这一次在她再次挥手之前，狛枝飞快地泼出了口袋里一瓶不明的液体。雪片突然像是感受到重力一般簌簌掉落，而冰雪女王被泼上不明液体的冰雪衣衫少了一角。

“这是……眼泪？”她捡起地面上毫无生气的碎片，歪嘴笑着。“干得挺不错的嘛。我越来越中意你了。不过啊，说实话，还是太小孩子气了。”她向半空中伸出一只手，一阵风把什么东西吹向了她的手心，“看来我们有个小跟屁虫啊。”

是小凪斗。

狛枝刚想冲过去救回小凪斗，就被突然缠上来的冰花固定在原地。他看向不怀好意的冰雪女王。“江之岛，不动手杀我，你到底想干吗？”

“这还真是……做了很详尽的调查呢。做了这样调查的你也很清楚吧，这世界上究竟有多少绝望的碎片，凭借几个凡人的力量，几辈子也别想收集完零头。”冰雪女王走到狛枝身前。“你也知道自己只有这条路吧？和我走的话，收集绝望碎片的速度可是要快很多哟？说不定在你死之前就可以完成呢。”

狛枝没有回话。这时的冰雪女王，虚情假意地将同样不能动弹的小凪斗放回到狛枝的口袋。“你看，只要我想，这整个村子的人都会马上丧命喔。想想你那位，叫苗木是吧，也不是例外呢。如果你肯顺从我的心意，说不定我能像留这个小家伙一命一样，”冰雪女王点点小凪斗的脑袋，后者眼神里是满满的恨意。“留他一命呢。你可是要保护他的吧，‘狛枝君’？”

狛枝闻言笑了起来——他的笑容毫无畏惧甚至带着一丝温暖。他一字一顿地向她说：“这你就想错了。苗木君不需要我这样保护他。如果说你是绝望，那么他就是希望。我相信他——”

“我也、相信狛枝君！”

狛枝面前的冰雪女王突然向后退了几步。她啧啧地拉起自己被泪水腐蚀了的裙角，而罪魁祸首的苗木扔下一个空玻璃瓶，气喘吁吁。

“狛枝君不要一个人乱来！”苗木拿着刀，吃力地劈开狛枝手腕和腿上的束缚。

“抱歉，时间紧急。”狛枝眼神温柔地望向苗木。“再说苗木君这不是找到我了吗？”

“你们是不是有点太小看我了，同样的把戏要玩几次……虽然我好像确实忽略了这位的不可预知性。”冰雪女王的声音不再是感觉有趣，反而像是压抑了一丝怒火。伴随着她尖锐嗓音的是再次刮起来的呼啸风声，摆脱了束缚的狛枝抱紧了苗木的手臂。

“要来了。”

“嗯。”

雪片就像是刀子一般向他们划过来。没过一会儿，两人的护目镜就被割破了。小诚趴在苗木的口袋里，焦急地叫两人闭上眼睛，由他来带领两个人走。苗木很听话地闭上了眼睛，可狛枝却没有。

“嘘。”狛枝向张大嘴巴的小诚做了一个噤声的手势，他笑着以极低的声线向小诚解释，“她不会那样简单放过我们的。”

小诚揪着苗木口袋的布料，闭紧嘴巴。

“我们回家吧。”过了一会儿，狛枝说。他温柔地拉着苗木的手，在雪地上一步一步地走着。

“狛、狛枝君，”苗木的声音听起来很不安。“你有好好地护住眼睛吗？”

“我有，”狛枝拉着他的手继续前进。“我有的，苗木君。”

苗木绷紧的后背终于稍微放松一些。他相信狛枝。他相信狛枝的所有。

风在他们的耳边疯狂地叫着。冰冷刺进骨髓，可只要狛枝拉着他的手，苗木就感觉不到寒冷。

“苗木君，我把小凪斗放在你这，”狛枝说，“他和我是一样的。”

“你在说什么啊狛枝君？”苗木强行压下的不安再次浮现。“为什么突然说这个？”

“听我说，苗木君，”狛枝将小凪斗放在苗木的口袋里——小诚的旁边。“我相信你，你就是打破绝望的那个人，所以我要为你去铺垫道路。虽然一起行动很开心，不过基数太大这样效率太低了——”

“你到底在说什么啊狛枝君？”平素遇见紧急状况都能冷静面对的苗木，他的声音突然抖了起来。“‘虽然一起行动很开心’，是什么意思？”

“没事的、没事的，”狛枝安慰道，他把苗木轻轻地推了出去，“我们到家了。希望能再见。”

已经不能顾及碎片的苗木猛地张开眼睛。他现在就在被寒风贯穿得温暖不再的家里，而狛枝站在门外的冰雪中。后者嘴角的笑容正逐渐丧失温度。

苗木拔下黏在门把手上的手，他将小诚奋力丢向狛枝。

“从各种意义来说，你都好幸运啊。”日向戳了戳小诚，他说，“我本来想给七海公主捕条鱼，结果却捕到了这么一条肚子鼓鼓的。好奇切开来看看，谁想到你能在里面？”

“人鱼先生，”小诚甩掉身上的血液和胃液。“狛枝君、狛枝君在哪？我必须过去，不然苗木君就找不到狛枝君了！”

“几天前他和冰雪女王屠城之后就消失了，”日向说，“话说回来，清楚他在哪的人，应该是你吧。”

“我也只是大概知道冰雪女王宫殿的位置，”小诚努力回忆。“是一直往北——”

“要去北方吗？好吧，不过我可不是游得很快，”日向小心翼翼地将小诚捧在手心。“那么，开始了喔。”

日向大概向北方游了几千米，小诚就突然叫停了。

“对不起人鱼先生，刚刚我脑子不清楚，”小诚大喊，“狛枝君不可能不等我的，请你游回城堡——”

“机器人的脑子也会不清楚吗？”日向好奇地看向小诚，不过他还是如言将小诚送回了城堡。

刚被日向放到地面上，小诚就爬上了城堡的墙壁。他们走的时候是从天台走的，狛枝一定还在那里等他。

过了很长时间——期间他好几次滑下了墙壁又从头再来——小诚终于爬上了天台。只是看了一眼天台，小诚就觉得自己胸膛里的那颗属于自己的锡心，跳动了起来。

狛枝坐在那里。微风撩起他蓬松的头发，就像是松软的积雪一般好看。

“小诚，”注意到异样的狛枝弯曲嘴角。

“这是对的吗？”

TBC


	4. 舞鞋

**四. 舞鞋**

很久很久以前，在临近海边的小渔村里，有一名叫做江之岛盾子的漂亮女孩。整个村庄的男人都为她神魂颠倒，然而她心中向往却无关爱情，只有绝望。

有一天，手刃了亲生姐姐的她获得了绝望的冰晶碎片。这碎片让她心醉神迷，不能自拔。

很快，她搜集了更多更多这样的碎片。那一年的渔村下了很大的雪，于是她以冰黏合这些碎片，做出一面颠倒黑白的绝望镜子。在即将要完成、还差最后一片碎片时她却改变主意，亲手把这面镜子打个粉碎。

绝望镜子的碎片伴随着雪花飘飘扬扬地洒到世界各处。这些碎片掉进人们的眼中，人们就马上失去了对于是非对错的判断力。他们变成她的绝望仆从：全世界只有她是对的，全世界只有绝望才是真理。

他们自此之后称呼她为，冰雪女王。

讲完这番话的苗木停了下来。他挠挠脸颊，静待面前女孩的下文。

“所以呢，冰雪女王、绝望的碎片、人类的眼泪可以让碎片暂时失去活力、人鱼的眼泪可以销毁碎片，”她说，“这一切又和我有什么关系？”

苗木叹了口气，他觉得自己刚刚那一番口舌都白费了。

“与其说有关系，不如说你是整件事的关键，”狛枝坐在旁边开口，他膝盖上的小诚和小凪斗正在嬉戏，“如果你能配合一下，把碎片的藏匿地点告诉我们是再好不过了。”

“这和我又有什么关系？”她的神情是十足的被冒犯。“我叫音无凉子，和你们所说的江之岛盾子一点关系也没有。虽然我确实是失忆了，不过松田君可以作证，我一直生活在这个渔村，从未离开。”

苗木疑惑地看向倚靠在壁炉旁的松田。

“这是必须的。”火光照在松田身上，却照不出他的表情。“关于人格重塑，这是必须的。”

音无很是气愤地瞪了两人一眼。她从沙发上站了起来，摔门回到自己的房间。

不欢而散之后没多久，听不见门外细碎道别声的音无，就拿出一双亮闪闪的舞鞋。她把寒气逼人的舞鞋珍重地放在垫子上，捧着脸痴迷地看着。

她有一个属于自己的小秘密。就算是青梅竹马的松田，也不知道的小秘密。

她的床下藏了一双贴满冰晶的舞鞋。这双舞鞋是她某天单独去教堂做祷告时，一个绿发的小女孩送给她的。

不应该收下。她的理智告诉她不应该收下，然而她的心却告诉她：收下吧，你会喜欢的。

她顺从了自己的心。那双鞋自此之后就藏在她的床头下，在她入眠时释放寒气将她包裹，这让她觉得舒服极了。

有些人天生就是绝望的。她心里有个声音告诉她：不论你如何反抗，你也不能反抗本能。听着这话的音无犹豫着在舞鞋上比划了一下——舞鞋就像是为她量身定做一般尺寸刚好——一朵冰花骨朵自舞鞋尖生长出来，缓缓绕上她的脚踝。音无像是失去意识一般盯着这朵花盛开放大，直到房间里飘起了雪花时她才陡然惊醒过来。

她像是被火燎了一般，冷汗淋漓地将舞鞋推回去又跳上床。音无用被子蒙住头，瑟瑟发抖地双手交叉不停祷告。

第二天她带着浓重的黑眼圈，精神萎靡地回到客厅。苗木和狛枝这两个最近的长居客不在，松田也不在，只有小诚和小凪斗在沙发上轻声细语。

“伤口不要紧吗？”小诚紧张地问道。小凪斗拍拍自己的肚皮，摇摇头。

“左右田君已经都帮我修好啦。再说，”小凪斗捂住自己的胸口。“小诚不都把自己的心放在我这了吗？所以已经没有损坏了喔。”

“唔、嗯！”小诚点点头说，“我这里也会继续保管好小凪斗的心！”

尽管音无失去了记忆，她也依旧能察觉到这番话的荒谬之处。她向两个小机器人走去，双肘撑在沙发背上支起自己的脸。“心？机器人也有心吗？”

小诚和小凪斗双双停下动作，不可思议地看着她。

“当然有啦，”是小诚回答的。“虽然不是像音无桑那样有血有肉，不过我们也是有心的。”

音无挑起一条眉毛，没有回话。

“音无桑的话，”小凪斗的视线飘到壁炉上的照片上。“应该也很清楚这点吧，毕竟你是——”

她是什么？音无愣愣地看着小凪斗的嘴巴一张一合，却无法理解他话语的内容。这幕场景一直困扰着她，直到她再次回到房间也没有摆脱。于是那双舞鞋又被拿了出来，在冰冷舒适的包裹下，她的脑海中有一串模糊的字串闪过。音无颤抖着拼了又拼，却拼出了一双冰蓝色眼睛。

你是过渡人格。那双眼睛告诉她：你想相信的，你想要拥有的全部都无所谓。你的命运从最开始就定好了。

这个时候的音无脑中闪过一个人影。她想起那个人是如何在她迷茫时教她认识这个世界，又是如何讲给她自己遗忘的过去。在炉火的劈啪声中他同她分享了儿时快乐的回忆，也向她诉说了之于冰雪女王恶毒的恨意。

然而这些全部都无所谓。雪花的碎片在她耳边低低吟唱：你想要的只有一样东西。

绝望绝望绝望绝望绝望绝望绝望绝望。

抱着这样混乱思绪的音无睡了过去。她几乎整夜都在惊醒，半睡半醒间一双冰蓝色的眼睛不停地在讥讽她。可她，却在这种注视下感到了舒适与温暖。

曾经活过，她很幸运。

第二天音无早早地起了床。她整理好床铺，穿上自己最喜欢的裙子，拿出了那双冰舞鞋。

两只鞋子还是晶晶亮的冒着寒气。音无左右端详了一会，就深吸一口气一脚踩了进去。

一瞬间以她的脚为原点，一场冰雪风暴盘旋着刮了出去。音无感到晕眩，镜子中的她发色渐渐变淡——她这个过渡人格马上就要消失了。

“我就知道……”松田首先冲进来。他拿着一把手枪，直直地指向风暴中心的音无。“我就该每天都把你的脑子清空一遍。你这家伙从本质上就——”

“松田君！”突然出现的苗木冲上来握住松田的手臂。“等一下，她还没完全变过去，你让音无桑说点什么啊！”

“她从最开始就是这样，已经无药可救了！”松田推开苗木，对准音无的大脑。“虽然杀不死她，不过打大脑应该能让她暂时停下——”

“可那不是你真正的心情啊！”苗木大喊，他想起了壁炉上的相框，“起码让她说点什么！”

在两人争执的过程之中，音无轻轻地说，她的眼睛现在已经几近于冰蓝色：“把我的脚砍掉吧，或者直接杀了我吧。这样我就不用再忍受折磨。”

她不想消失，可她又无法抑制本能的诱惑。

枪声响了起来，而音无昏了过去。

她再次醒来时是躺在床上。她的记忆没少，两只脚也好好地呆在该在的位置。她转了一下脚踝，发现自己左脚好像被缠了一层纱布，不过伤口已经快好了。

“松田君，”她开口，问向坐在她身边神情古怪的松田，“苗木君和狛枝君呢？”

“他们回去了。”松田顿了一下，“去处理你那双鞋。”

“喔。”音无回答。

松田谨慎地看着她。隔了一会才开口问：“失望吗?”

“怎么可能不？”音无苦笑着说，“要不是你在我身边，我现在就要冲过去找回那双鞋了。”

松田又沉默起来。他看着音无的眼睛，绷紧唇线。

“我们是共犯，”松田说，“我年轻时为了研究也犯了不少错误。只将责任推给你是不对的，我会好好承担。”

“我不太能理解……”音无小心地说。

“那就不要理解了。总而言之我会负起责任的，我会监督你正常死去的。等他们把碎片全部找到并摧毁之后，你就会死去。”

“你真的好残忍啊。”音无笑着哭了出来。“不过可能这就是我所需要的吧。我不知道为什么自己要遭这种罪——我什么也没做却成了万恶之源，而我发现自己还真的有这种倾向——这不公平、这不公平。为什么我就要消失，为什么我从本质上就是绝望的，而你们却人人都是好的——”

“我不是。”松田叹了口气说，他向音无虚弱地笑了一下，“我说过了，我是共犯。”

音无再也抑制不住，她嚎啕大哭起来。松田伸手拍了拍她的头，却完全没有缓和她的悲伤。

“我会陪着你下地狱的。”在止不住的抽噎声中，他最后说。

FIN


End file.
